


No More Will My Green Sea Go Turn a Deeper Blue

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is determined to save Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean is a tease, Demon Dean is not a nice guy, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), a bit on the dark side, brief Dean Winchester/ other, brief moment of Internalized Biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 3 Prompt: Demonic.)⁂“Right. Because you’re gonna save me or whatever.”Another step forward and Castiel was close enough for Dean to hear him whisper, “I’ve done it before.”Dean laughed, humourless and loud, because he needed to ignore the strange beating sensation in his chest. “Right, right. So, you’re gonna”-- Dean lowered his voice-- “grip me tight and raise me from perdition?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	No More Will My Green Sea Go Turn a Deeper Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the Rolling Stone's _Paint it, Black_ because I can't listen to my music without thinking of Destiel anymore. 
> 
> [This is my Tumblr! You should say hi!](https://thisisapaige.tumblr.com/)

The moment Dean’s eyes flashed black, he just didn’t care. 

He didn’t care about the Impala.

He didn’t care about the job.

He didn’t care about his brother or his family or himself.

In fact, Dean didn’t care at all.

It was freeing to embrace his demonic side. He used to worry about everything: the state of the word, whether Sammy ate something that day, and what, exactly, it meant when Cas stared at him like that. Now, he didn’t worry or felt anxiety about anything at all. 

He couldn’t.

Dean opened his eyes. He didn’t know why he pretended to sleep. The guy beside him in the lumpy motel room bed certainly didn’t care. Dean’s ride for the night was out for the count. 

Well, Dean was good. 

Dean climbed out of bed, gathered his clothes, and stepped into the predawn darkness. Crowley was gonna be pissed. Dean was supposed to have met him days ago. Oh well, whatever. Dean didn’t care. 

He walked across the parking lot, heading to the bar where he left the car, and felt nothing. If he were still human, he would've panicked. Human Dean would never follow a man into a motel room. He would want to, but he wouldn’t. Human Dean had a hard time accepting his own bisexuality.

Demon Dean didn’t care. 

The motel’s neon sign flickered, the letter “C” stuttering in a recognizable pattern. Dean snorted. SOS.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turned around. Ah, there he was: Castiel. The Angel of the Lord-- or something-- stood under the sign. The blue neon light washed over him, acting as a spotlight. Dean arched an eyebrow and looked Cas up and down, taking all the time he wanted.

Yeah, Cas was a damn fine looking angel. A shame human Dean never admitted it to himself or tried to do anything about that deep, all-encompassing attraction he felt. He could've had years to explore the tanned skin and toned muscles hidden under that shapeless trench coat. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean said. “You come all the way out here for little old me? A guy could get ideas.”

“What ideas?”

Shit. That head tilt was still cute. Dean grinned, teeth shining. “Oh, this and that.”

“Dean.” Castiel took a step towards Dean, away from the light. “It’s time to come home.”

“Home?” Dean scoffed. “You say that like little Sammy doesn’t have bags of blessed blood waiting for me in that dungeon of his.”

“We can save you, Dean.”

“Who says I need saving?”

“I do. Sam does. I’m sure, if all those bodies I followed to find you here could speak, they would, too.”

“Tracking me, are you?” Dean took a step towards Cas, towards the light. “I’m flattered.”

Even in the darkness, Cas’s eyes were strikingly blue. He studied Dean, his brow low and lips curved downward. Cas looked tired. Cas looked sad. Cas looked heartbroken. 

Good thing Dean didn’t care. 

Dean took another step closer to Cas.

He didn’t care. 

He couldn’t.

“So,” Dean began, “are we gonna fight now?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Right. Because you’re gonna save me or whatever.”

Another step forward and Castiel was close enough for Dean to hear him whisper, “I’ve done it before.”

Dean laughed, humourless and loud, because he needed to ignore the strange beating sensation in his chest. “Right, right. So, you’re gonna”-- Dean lowered his voice-- “grip me tight and raise me from perdition?”

“Yes.”

Cas was close now, so close Dean could reach out and touch him. So he did. Dean raised one hand and traced a single finger across Cas’s bottom lip. Cas let him. 

Human Dean would never do that, would never know how the soft touch made Castiel shudder. Human Dean would never hear Castiel’s breath hitch when Dean took yet another step forward. Human Dean would have worried. Human Dean would have been scared.

Demon Dean didn’t care. 

“You think you can,” Dean said softly. He took Cas’s face in both his hands, stubble rasping against his palms. “You really think you can.”

An angel stared up at a demon, a demon who could easily snap his neck in a single movement, a demon who had the power to destroy him, and did not free himself. Instead, the angel stepped closer. 

“I know I can,” Cas whispered, his breath hot against Dean’s skin. “Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not in a thousand years. But I will.”

“A thousand years?” Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s. “That long, huh?”

“Forever, if need be.”

Dean chucked. He traced the angle of Cas’s cheekbone with his thumb, forcing Cas to meet his gaze. Dean blinked and his eyes turned black.

“Even like this?” Dean asked. “Even with these black, demonic eyes?” 

The question-- intended to be teasing, intended to warn Cas away-- became something else. Dean’s tone was desperate, imploring, because he needed to know. 

He needed to know if Cas still--

Dean didn’t care. He couldn’t. But, right then, he held on to Cas and waited for the answer.

Cas didn’t pull away like Dean expected. Instead, Castiel pressed his fingertips to Dean’s lips, staring steadily into Dean’s black eyes.

“Even then,” Cas said. “Always.”

The moment Dean’s eyes flashed black, he told himself he didn’t care. When Cas looked into those deep, dark pits with the same fondness, the same adoration, as he did the green sea, Dean realized he did care about something. 

Dean surged forward and caught Cas’s bottom lip between both of his own. Dean dragged his teeth across Cas’s soft skin, biting, teasing, desperate. Dean wasn’t gentle. He grabbed at Cas’s hips, pulling him flush against his body. Taking a fistful of Castiel's hair, Dean jerked Castiel's head back, forcing him to expose his vulnerable neck. Dean licked and kissed and nipped his way up Castiel's throat and jaw, feeling his pulsating heart against his tongue, before returning to Castiel's lips.

Dean took. Dean took and took and took everything he wanted from Cas, everything he wanted when he was human, and everything he wanted as a demon. 

And Cas gave. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and gave. He gave and gave and gave Dean everything he ever wanted, gasped as they moved together, and moaned when Dean rolled his hips, grinding against him. 

They broke apart. Cas’s lips were pink and swollen. His hair stood on end from Dean running his hands through it. Cas panted, eyes wide and dark when he looked up at Dean. 

Dean looked at the picture of beauty and desire who stood before him and, yes, there was at least one thing he cared about. 

“Well, angel,” Dean said, voice dripping with lust, “I think we should put that to the test.”

“Dean?” Cas was still breathless, still full of need. Dean liked the effect. 

Oh, Dean was going to have so much fun.

Dean ran his fingers under Cas’s chin, forcing Cas to look up at him. Dean leaned in close, like he would kiss Cas again. He didn’t. He held Cas in place with his gaze and smirked.

“C’mon, Castiel. Catch me if you can.”

Dean disappeared from in front of Cas’s eyes and teleported to the car. Demon power had its perks. He left Cas standing in the motel parking lot, left Cas hot and wanting. 

Oh, yes, the angel would chase after the demon. Dean knew Cas would. 

They cared about each other, after all. 


End file.
